History of New Libertaria
New Libertaria is one of the most recently settled major landmasses. The first settlers were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Chatham Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. Māori killed several of the crew and no Europeans returned to New Libertaria until British explorer James Cook's voyage of 1768–71. Cook reached New Libertaria in 1769 and mapped almost the entire coastline. Following Cook, New Libertaria was visited by numerous European and North American whaling, sealing and trading ships. They traded European food and goods, especially metal tools and weapons, for Māori timber, food, artefacts and water. On occasion, Europeans traded goods for sex. The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. From the early nineteenth century, missionaries began to settle New Libertaria, eventually converting most of the Māori population, who had become disillusioned with their indigenous faith by the introduction of Western culture. New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. War Of Secession: Liberation From The Dutch Empire With increasing dissatisfaction with Dutch rule, Benjamin Spinoza would react to growing unrest in his role as the Governor General of the territory. Eventually Spinoza would lead a successful rebellion for independence. Many cite the inherent advantages of large timber supplies and metals, as well as the extreme distance between New Libertaria and the Netherlands. Under the rallying cry of “Wij wensen een overheid die bij de radicale verandering gebaseerd is” (“We desire a government that is based on radical change”), the nation of New Libertaria was formed. The First Revolutionary Council The nation of New Libertaria would get off to a rocky start as the Revolutionary Government was unable to properly function. Upon convening a meeting of the rebel leadership, it was determined that the best form of government would be a monarchy under the leadership of Benjamin Spinoza, who would take the title King Benjamin I. Dynastic Period: The Spinozan Kings The first monarchical government was in place and New Libertaria saw the establishment of the House Of Spinoza, a lineage that traced its roots back to the influential Dutch philosopher Baruch Spinoza.The first government of New Libertaria was registered as a monarchy and its first religion of choice was Judaism. The following is the First Line of the Spinoza Dynasty, a series of Jewish kings that ruled New Libertaria for several generations. * King Benjamin I (The Great) * King Benjamin II * King Baruch I * King Baruch II * King Joseph I (The Wise) Because of the immigration policies of New Libertaria, the nature of New Libertaria as a center for Judaism began to slowly change. Under the rule of King Joseph I, the nation began to move from a Jewish Majority to a Jewish Plurality. The line of Spinozan Kings began to make accommodations and ruled over a peaceful kingdom that became known for its religious tolerance. The Second Line of the Spinoza Dynasty would assume the throne following these changes. * King Baruch III * King Saul * King Joseph II * Queen Deborah (The Virtuous) * King Benjamin III * King Benjamin IV * King Baruch IV (Benedict I) Under the rule of King Baruch IV, the Royal Court was riddled with a minor scandal, as King Baruch would take a mistress outside of his faith. Professing his love for the young pagan woman, King Baruch publicly converted to the Norse Religion and took the name Benedict, an homage to the name that the philosopher Spinoza used in his writings for the Catholic Church. This was taken as a major insult to the still largely Jewish population and rumors began to circulate that the throne had become anti-Semitic. King Baruch IV took the throne under his new name and began the Benedictine Line of the Spinoza Dynasty. * King Benedict I * King Benedict II (The Vile) King Benedict II is generally regarded as an historical abomination by the people of New Libertaria and is discussed only with contempt in assessing his historical role in the nation's history. King Benedict II was executed using a brutal method called “drawn and fithed” which is similar to the historic form of execution called “drawn and quartered.” Upon his capture on Arkham Island (now Blue Rock), King Benedict was executed at Bloodfield by having a rope attached to each limb and a noose around the neck, with each rope being attached to a horse ridden by a rider of a different faith (specifically Christian, Sikh, Jewish, Norse and Shinto) and being pulled apart. The historian Jan Geeddes described the removal of King Benedict’s head as “making the sound of a champagne cork popping, only from this opening flowed not wine but the sweet nectar of justice.” The Second Revolutionary Council Under King Benedict II, a wave of backlash against the Jews arose and the King began a system of persecutions, including torture and show trials resulting in public executions. Recognizing the threat to the religious peace and human rights, the formation of the Ecumenical Defense League arose. The Ecumenists overthrew the monarchy and established the Second Revolutionary Council, brutally executing Benedict after a public trial. Once again resurrecting the cry of “We desire a government that is based on radical change,”The second government of New Libertaria was a Revolutionary Government. the Revolutionary Council would govern for a short period of time. Federalist Period : The Noble Failure Once again, the inherent problems of a Revolutionary Government arose and citizens began looking for a better form of government. They would turn to the United States Constitution as inspiration.The third government of New Libertaria was a Federal System. However, what worked wonderfully for the Americans proved a disaster in New Libertaria. Civic leaders soon found themselves searching for answers and called for a Constitutional Convention. During this process, citizens once again sounded the call for rebellion, this time demanding a temporary government change until a new system could be implemented.The fourth government of New Libertaria was Transitional. Transitional Period: Creating A Capitalist Republic While scholars, citizens and business leaders met to work out the final constitution for the nation, New Libertaria would operate under the rule of the Transitional Authority, a temporary ruling organization put into place pending the establishment of a permanent government. After many years, the people of New Libertaria would turn to the principles of the Hanseatic League as well as the American Bill Of Rights and formed the Hanseatic Commonwealth Of New Libertaria, the current form of government which is organized as a Capitalist Republic.The fourth and current government of New Libertaria is Capitalist. References Category:New Libertaria